


Daily Drabbles Collection: February 2021

by DLManoir



Series: Daily Drabbles [7]
Category: Bryce Can Play, Ocean's Deep (Original Story), Original Work, Pheromone Spell (Original Story), Strange Magic (Original Story)
Genre: Alpha Priest, Alpha's Influence, Alpha/Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altar Boy - Freeform, Anal Sex, But it's not the priest, Child Abuse, Coming Untouched, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Cunnilingus, Dominant Omega, Double Anal Penetration, Drabble, Erotica, F/F, Female Alpha, Forced Orgasm, French Characters, Gay, Horses, Hypnotic Suggestions, Hypnotism, Implied Sexual Content, Knotting, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian omegaverse, M/M, Makeup Sex, Native American Character(s), OV, Office Sex, Omega Altar Boy, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Perfume, Pillow Talk, Priests, Pseudo-Incest, Rutting, Soldiers, Submissive Alpha, Suit Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Wizards, cumming on the face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLManoir/pseuds/DLManoir
Summary: Every day, I write a 100-word drabble for my patrons, and then share them for free on AO3. This is a collection of all of these drabbles for the month of February 2021.What is a drabble?A drabble is a 100-word long work of fiction. Simply put, it's a story in just 100 words. No more, no less. While many nowadays have generalized any works of fiction of ~1000 words or less to be drabbles, which is fine, my definition of a drabble is the technical one. Therefore, you'll be seeing a lot of them in here.If you would like to find out how you can prompt me for future drabbles, you can join my Discord or follow me on Twitter. :DNew tags will be added every day.
Relationships: Bryce/Mateo, François/Yutu, Johnny Perkins/Matthew Curtis, Milo Schoenfeld/Aiden Laroche, Nesrine Schoenfeld/Elizabeth, Quillan/Amias, Yutu/François/Unnamed Omega, Zachary Schoenfeld/Morgan Fairrow
Series: Daily Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037757
Kudos: 5





	1. Ocean's Deep (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> **Week 1 - Day 1**
> 
> **Prompt by patron _Lynx_ :** Hypnotic voices: John and Matt.

_ "Turn around." _

"But—"

_ "Turn. Around. Omega." _

The Alpha influence in John's voice enthralled him. Matthew wasn't frightened, but his heartbeat quickened, and he obeyed.

He pressed his hands to the wall.

"Good. Stay."

Matthew's head dropped, along with his pants. Suave words told him how to arch his back, how to hold his legs apart, and lastly,  _ "Suck me in, Omega. I want you to cum when I'm all the way inside." _ His body opened to John's cock.

His loins coiled with the insertion, breath quickening until ragged, and with the first complete thrust, Matthew cried out.

"C-cumming! Cu—uuuuuuuhhhuuuuhhhh!"


	2. Original (SFW-ish)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Week 1 - Day 2**
> 
> **Prompt by patron _Lauren_ :** Perfume.

Ever since they’d risen that morning, Yutu had been acting strange. His eyes held a predatory glint in them and he was constantly getting too close.

“What is the matter with you?” Frank pushed back against the smaller man, but there was no fending him off. Yutu snarled and growled and grunted and launched forward, always, in an attempt to reach the side of Frank’s throat. “Get off!”

It wasn’t much longer, when Yutu began rutting against him, that Frank realized the efficacy of the Omega perfume he’d created out of cattails.

_ Sweet and fine, with a hint of wetness. _


	3. Ocean's Deep (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Week 1 - Day 3**
> 
> **Prompt by patron _Lauren_ :** Clean shave.

After a year of being out at sea, Johnny’s face appeared older than his twenty-five with his growing beard. As such, Matthew had forgotten his mate for a rugged fisherman. Rugged, yes. But no less loving.

At least, the door to the bathroom opened. The towel about his face came down.

“So,” John asked, “Yay? Nay?”

The contrast was too great for a gentle reaction. Matt replied with a whistle. “Did you leave my Alpha in there?”

With a low chuckle in his chest, Johnny pulled Matt in his arms, kissing deeply. “Shut up, you.”

Clean shaved, John looked puppyish.


	4. Pheromone Spell (NSFW-ish)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Week 1 - Day 4**
> 
> **Prompt by patron _Lauren_ :** A man in uniform.
> 
> So... I could've gone a much different way about this, but I didn't want to. I took the prompt but didn't exactly follow it accurately. I'm sorry ;3; I kind of went ahead with my own idea and went in a more suit direction than uniform one.
> 
> Also, it's not 100 words. I couldn't bring myself to cut it down to 100 words. Sorry. I couldn't get this idea out of my head. I had to write it.
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you enjoy it!

Zach was in one of those moods again where he dedicated himself to the slow wilting away deriving directly from work. It seemed unfair to Morgan that he should lose him to a sheet of paper.

Morgan approached stealthily, although he knew Zach expected him, and slipped his hands over the man’s shoulders, down the chest, to one of the lower buttons of the suit’s coat. He was rebuffed and a low warning growl rumbled.

“Morgan,” Zach said slowly.

“Guess who!”

“I’m busy,” Zach said, “What do you want?”

Accustomed to Zach’s brusqueness, this was particularly cold coming from his husband, however. Morgan pouted, kissing and nuzzling into the man’s scratchy cheeks. “A little bit of attention, maybe?”

Zach scoffed mirthlessly and shook his head. “Later, Morgan. I’m busy right now,” he said.

“But then you’re going to be all tired!” Morgan whined.”

“At least the work will be done.”

With a huff, Morgan straightened, laying the dead weight of his hands over Zach’s shoulders. When no reaction came, and he was not to be gratified, he gave another greater, bigger sigh, more dramatic than the other. And he relished in the slight start the expressive noise had caused in his husband’s shoulders. He tried again, inhaling deeply in preparation for yet another great, big sigh, but a deep grumble rang out again and the air was promptly siphoned from his lungs.

This noise wasn’t a simple warning snarl, but a true Alpha’s growl. A commanding force demanding obedience and unconditional devotion, and Morgan was immediately subject to its influence. This said, it did not mean he could not, in a way which was very much his and very much Omega, push back a little.

_ “Alpha,” _ he said, his voice a sing-song melody which enlivened in Zach a feeling of remorse. Morgan circled around the chair to face his husband, his hand trailing one of the stiff shoulders.

The growl turned soft, almost to a croon, more apologetic and careful now that their eyes met, albeit only briefly.

Morgan lifted his leg and sat only at the very edge of the desk, staying clear of the hands busy at work studying, signing, and organizing the paperwork. Slowly, very slowly, he inched his way up until he was completely seated on the surface, and then worked himself in the way of those industrious hands. At last, Morgan sat, his legs spread apart on each side of his husband.

“Are you still busy?” Morgan asked. He took the tail of Zach’s tie, tugging the man forth a little before slowly working the knot loose. It was an expensive tie he held between his fingers and he was careful not to wrinkle it.

His fingers brushed the underside of his husband’s chin in a tantalizing caress.

“I am, Morgan. I’m busy,” Zach told him.

“Too busy for me?” Morgan asked, his voice softening still until he was quite seductive. This time, Zach did not growl when his hands dropped low to the lowest button of the man’s coat. An expensive suit to match an expensive tie. They were home, however, and there should be no need for expensive suits. Morgan liked the sight of a man in a suit, but he preferred the sight of his naked husband above all else.

“Morgan!” Zach said, taking Morgan’s hands by the wrists. He didn’t push Morgan away, but merely attempted to plead his case. “I have a lot of work to get done, and—”

Morgan didn’t allow anymore spoken words. The last button undone, he yanked his husband’s coat open and grinned lasciviously. “Work! Work! Work!” he cried admonishingly. “Wouldn’t you prefer to do your work with me?” He paused then to bite his lip, eyes drawing low, lower than his hands had gone. The belt. “Wouldn’t you prefer to work with me riding in your lap?” Morgan pulled the belt free with no difficulty. “Huh, Daddy? Take me out for a ride. Please.”

At those words, Zach growled low and deep, another new note reverberating through the sound. Something dark and akin to arousal. His hands, once he’d relinquished Morgan’s, now wrapped around the back of Morgan’s knees. Ready to pull to him the pest who wouldn’t let him work.

“I’m going to make you regret coming in here,” Zach said.

If the man’s eyes held a spark of darkness within them, Morgan’s was infinitely more potent, almost palpable. He wriggled where he sat—though not for long—and smiled the innocent smile of the guilty.

_ “Please, Alpha,” _ he said sweetly.  _ “Break me, Daddy.” _


	5. Original (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Week 1 - Day 5**
> 
> **Prompt by patron _Lauren_ :** Made with love.
> 
> This is another unfortunate circumstance where I have to contradict myself a little. This drabble is almost 1000 words long, but you know what? I feel no remorse. I love this idea, and I'm utterly delighted to have gone through with it.
> 
> Perhaps... One day... I'll flesh out Father Gregory's own little story a bit.

Oliver stood, jittery with giddiness, with a bouquet between his little fingers. It was a very special gift, for a very special Alpha, for though he was but a pup, he felt a great affection towards the preacher of his parish.

“Father Gregory!” Oliver exclaimed upon seeing the Alpha in question.

His feet made to leap, but a hard hand grabbed him and hauled him back and at once he was cuffed upside the head by an angry old woman. He immediately knew her to be the old woman who tended to the garden from which he had picked the pretty tulips. He had picked her flowers. Her precious flowers. And now she sought revenge on him.

“You little! You think just because you’re a little Omega that you can come all willy-nilly and steal my flowers?” she barked angrily at him. Oliver shook his head fervently, tears already brimming in his large, green eyes, but she wasn’t impressed. She continued, tearing the flowers out of his hand and throwing them on the ground. “I’ll teach you to steal from my garden! Oh, yes, I will, boy! Oh, yes, I will!”

In her fury, she did not see the preacher coming towards them, but Oliver was quite keen to notice and even more so desperate to reach out for the Alpha to come to his aid. The woman’s hand rose high and he braced himself for a blow to come to him. So frightened was he of being struck that he lost his bladder.

“Madam Felton!” came the great, deep growl of the preacher.

At once, the woman unhanded him, and at once, Oliver fled between the Alpha’s legs.

“That boy is a rascal, Father!” the woman spat. She was red in the face with anger and her grimace accentuated each and every one of her wrinkles. She pointed to Oliver who cowarded. “That boy is a thief!”

“A thief?” Father Gregory laughed good-naturedly. “Surely you don’t mean to speak ill of one of my alter pups, Madam Felton? I assure you, whatever harm has been dealt, it was done so innocently and without the slightest malignance. Is that not right, Oliver?”

When Father Gregory spoke with the woman, his tone of voice was polite, yet firm. There was a hint of contempt in the Alpha’s voice, but he was very careful to hide it all from her. When he spoke to Oliver, however, his manner was much more gentle and forgiving. His eyes were soft and kind, and the aroma about him sweetened considerably so as to comfort all of his alter pups.

Oliver nodded grievously. He squeezed his little legs tightly together and refused to meet the preacher’s eyes. The reason for the colour suffusing his cheeks was made obvious by the growing blotch at the pup’s crotch. He peed his pants and shame certainly did not shy away from his face.

Seeing this, the preacher was tempted to scowl at the woman. Instead, he decided it would be best for the pup’s pride to pay it as little mind as possible.

“Tell me, Oliver,” Father Gregory said in a soft voice, “Why would you take Madam Felton’s flowers?”

“Because he’s a little—”

Madam Felton could not finish what she was about to say for Father Gregory promptly lifted his hand to her and it appeared, much to Oliver’s surprise, that he did glare at her, though that might’ve only been a figment of his vivid and childish imagination. Without missing a beat, Father Gregory turned again to the sniffling pup. “Go on, Oliver. Why did you take those flowers?”

Oliver’s breath hitched with his sobs in preparation to speak. “I-I-I just wanted t-the prettiest flowers to give to Father Gregory because you l-looked really sad all week and-and… and…”

At that, the pup’s words left him and he broke into a most pathetic fit of cries the likes which ought to affect any feeling heart. Father Gregory was certainly affected by his alter pup’s wailing. He placed a soothing hand over the pup’s head, petting gently, before kneading soft circles over each side of the pup’s nape. Once he was quietened, the preacher turned his attention to the woman again, and with finality, he said, “You see, my dear Madam Felton? It was not done out of malice, but rather a simple mistake made out of love. It shall not happen again. I assure you.”

“I better not!” the woman grumbled, but otherwise went away without any more fuss.

At last, it was Oliver with Father Gregory all, and the pup’s cries renewed all over. This time, however, the preacher did not seek to calm Oliver through such forceful means as the earlier massage, though it was certainly one quick and easy method of soothing a pup so young, but rather stooped down and spoke a few kind words. The worst was done and now came the tears of shame for how he’d wet his pants. “Poor Omega… You were trying so hard to do what you thought would make me happy. It is a shame the rest of the world cannot see kindness and love quite in the manner of a pup. Do not be so upset. Your intentions were good and they have deeply touched my heart.”

So inconsolable was he that Oliver cried the whole way home, and Father Gregory indulged the pup the whole way. Never did the Alpha deride or mock or chastise, but instead praised and comforted.

“Come now, Oliver,” he said at length, standing to his full height and taking the pup’s hand. “Your parents will most certainly worry. Let’s be on our way.”


	6. One Omega For Two (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Week 1 - Day 6**
> 
> **Prompt:** Make-up sex.

_ “Aaaaahhhh! Aahnnn! M-Milo!” _

_ “Mmm—ngh! Fuck!” _

The headboard clattered against the wall with the strength of Milo’s thrusts. He grunted, groaned with the effort as pleasure mounted in him fast. Too fast. His hips slammed into Aiden. Hard! Once. Twice. Thrice. And again as he came with a pitiful cry.

He collapsed over Aiden’s sweat-soaked body, skin sticking, the scent of sex fresh in his nose. Their raspy breathing slowly eased, but Milo didn’t pull out.

“So… You good or are you still pissed—NGH!” Aiden gasped when Milo bit into his pulse.

“I don’t remember why I was mad…”


	7. Strange Magic (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Week 1 - Day 7**
> 
> **Prompt:** You might as well break my heart.

Quillan’s body slammed into the wizard’s, and their mouths joined. He was frantic with need, clawing at Amias’s robes, desperate to feel the older man bare against him.

“Stop! Enough!” Amias gasped, pushing him away.

He stumbled, shocked and confused.

“Did… I do something wrong?”

“Did you!” Amias said, scoffing angrily. “What do you think you’re doing, Quill?”

“H-huh, nothing? Just… kissing?”

“Yes! And it’s wrong!”

“Wrong?” Quillan blinked.

“Yes! Heavens! You’re… you’re my son!”

“No. You raised me, but you’re not my father, Amias,” Quillan argued.

“I might as well be!”

“Then you might as well break my heart.”


	8. Nessie x Lizzie x Zuri (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Week 2 - Day 1**
> 
> **Prompt:** _Squelch! Squelch! Squelch!_

_ “Aaah… N-Nessie… Ness—mmm!” _

Lizzie’s body undulated as warm pleasure blooming from her cunt. Two fingers easily pumped in and out, between her wet folds— _ Squelch! Squelch! Squelch! _ —but it was Nesrine, sucking and licking tight circles on her clit, which drove her mad.  _ “O-ooh, god! Ah! Mmmm!”  _ Her legs clamped shut, the fingers of one hand twisting in ebony locks, while those of the other twisted the sheets, and she rutted against her mate’s face.

_ “Nessie! Nessie! Ness—aaaaaaahhhh!” _ she moaned. Her body went rigid, back lifting in an arch, and she came hard with Nesrine between her legs.


	9. Original (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Week 2 - Day 2**
> 
> **Prompt:** Alpha/Alpha/Omega threesome

Yutu’s cock was thick inside of him; Frank didn’t think he could fit the Omega’s cocklet. Through persistent coaxing, however, it finally slid into him, filling him more than he’d ever been before. Frank moaned, the noise of his pleasure swallowed as the Omega’s mouth collided with, kissing him desperately.

_ “I-it feels so good, Alpha,” _ the Omega breathed against his lips.  _ “Inside… Inside _ — _ a-aaah…” _

_ “Ggghhhhhuuaaaaarrhhhh…” _ snarled the Alpha fucking Frank from behind.

Frank chose silence, although he was powerless to stifle the greater number of his cries. Eyes closed, mind empty, he focused on the pressure blooming in his loins.


	10. Bryce Can Play fanfiction (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 2 - Day 3**
> 
> **Prompt:** "Dirty bitch..."

Night’s deathly silence accompanied echoes of laboured grunts, slurps and gags. It was cold, but Mateo was topless, breeches about his ankles, with nothing to keep warm but his Omega’s mouth on his cock. He studied Bryce’s blissed-out expression, fingers tangling in blond hair, hips jerking hard. “Are you gonna be a good boy a-and—nnngh—drink it all?”

Bryce whined pleadingly.

Mateo’s thrusts turned savage as the Alpha chased after his orgasm. It came quickly, but he yanked the Omega off his cock, shooting across Bryce’s face instead of down his throat. Bryce growled, disappointed. Mateo smirked.

“Dirty bitch…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Travis Beaudoin's Bryce Can Play is an amazing series of hothusband gay erotica shorts. If you want to read so hot AF #ownvoices, I highly recommend checking him out on Twitter [@beaudoin_travis](https://twitter.com/beaudoin_travis). You will not be disappointed.


	11. Ocean's Deep (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 2 - Day 4**
> 
> **Prompt:** Howling of the wind.

The howling of the wind frightened some of the more nervous horses, notably Gemini. She kicked and whinnied her displeasure, and Matthew was poised to see that she was quietened first. She was their most nervous horse yet, but within a few moments, and a few softly spoken words, she settled enough to take the oats from his palm.

“There, there, my beauty,” he whispered while caressing his long neck. “Ain’t nothing going to hurt you here. Not while I’m around.”

Somehow, he felt she not only understood him but also reciprocated his intentions.

“You’re my good girl, aren’t you?”


	12. Pheromone Spell (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 2 - Day 5**
> 
> **Prompt:** Sleepy mama.

Morgan slept at his side, looking haunted and exhausted, but Zach’s attention went to the small bundle upon his chest. Nesrine. Their daughter. Looking at her, his little angel with tired eyes looking at him, he forgave her fussing. And when she smiled that toothless smile, he forgave her all future fussing.

“You’re gonna wrap me around your little finger?” He spoke softly.

Her little hand wrapped around the very tip of his index, but Morgan shifted, grumbling. Zach rose carefully, the bundled pup safely nestled in the crook of his arm.

“Come on, baby girl. Mama needs to sleep.”


	13. Ocean's Deep (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 2 - Day 6**
> 
> **Prompt by patron _Lauren_ :** A stolen kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! Whether or not you celebrate this holiday, whether you're single or in a relationship, I hope you have something good to eat today. You deserve it. Stay hydrated out there, stay warm if you're experiencing a cold front, spare yourself a kind thought, and have a blessed day!

“Matty!”

Cute as a button, it was Little Clem’s prerogative to command the ranch hands when she saw fit, and now she pulled at Matthew’s hands. He lifted her in his arms and her little arms latched around his neck. “Did you miss me?” She nodded against his throat. “I missed you too.”

Johnny was passing by them just then, carrying their luggage from the truck to their cabin. He leaned to kiss Matthew, but Little Clem shot up in protest and pulled Matthew’s lips to hers instead.

“Clem!” Matthew sputtered.

“Matty’s mine!”

John laughed. “Alright, princess! Keep him, then!”


	14. Pheromone Spell (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 2 - Day 7**
> 
> **Prompt by patron _Lauren_ :** A secret discovered.

_ “A-Alphaaa… Oh, god, fuck!”  _ Morgan’s body twitched uncontrollably. Toes curling. Fists twisting the sheets.

“If you keep squirming like that, I’m going to have to tie you down.”

Zach jerked back, chuckling, as another gush of slick rushed down Morgan’s thighs. Pushing his thumb inside the slippery passage—his tongue’s replacement—he grazed the Omega’s backside with his teeth. Sharp canines sank into bare flesh, catching a particularly ticklish spot.

_ “N-no! Zach!” _ Morgan gasped, spasms making his leg kick backwards. He came, convulsing with his cock crushed between the mattress and his weight.

“Well, now! Look at what I found.”


	15. Original (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 3 - Day 1**
> 
> **Prompt by patron:** Cold fingers.

“Holy—jeez, Liz!” Nesrine shrieked, bounding out of bed when frozen hands slipped under her shirt. “Why are your fingers so cold?”

The Omega giggled, sitting up. “Don’t like it?”

“No!” Nesrine shook her head, her voice shrill. “Why would I like being woken up like that? That’s… That’s not normal! Is your blood circulating alright? Are you sure you’re not dead?” She took Liz’s hands into her own, rubbing and breathing over them. “How can your hands be so cold!”

They never warmed up.

“Nessie,” Liz said, drawing the Alpha’s attention and kissing her lips. “Cold hands, warm heart.”


	16. Original (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 3 - Day 2**
> 
> **Prompt by patron:** A new dress.

“Look, Ness!” Lizzie turned Nesrine to face the mirror.

The dress was burgundy, with a hint of purple shimmer, no sleeve but the highrise collar concealed the flat plains of her chest. Nesrine hated dresses, yet she couldn’t disagree with the Omega who beamed at the sight of her.

“But…” Nesrine sighed heavily.

“But what? You look amazing!”

“It’s just…” She waved at her reflection. “I’m too flat for dresses.”

“I don’t think so. It looks good on you. I was getting sick of it, but… It looks new on you.”

“You think so?”

“I swear.”

“Hm… A new dress.”


	17. Original (SFW-ish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 3 - Day 3**
> 
> **Prompt by patron:** A sweet scent.

Nesrine pounced on her Omega without provocation. She just smelled so good!

“Nessie!” Lizzie giggled, pushing against the Alpha who dove for her throat, mouth ready to suck, bite, and kiss. “What is wrong with you?!”

Nesrine was speechless, utterly captivated by the sweet scent driving her mad with lust. They were a tangled mess of arms and legs, and Nesrine growled when she ground against Lizzie’s thigh.

“Liz…” the Alpha rasped, “I think you’re going into heat…”

“Impossible!” she said. “I think—mmm! I think it’s you!”

“It’s… not… mmmnahh…”

Or was it? A rut. Nesrine was in rut.


	18. Original (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 3 - Day 4**
> 
> **Prompt by patron:** Braids

The brush trembled in his hands, whereas Zuri sat quietly. The girl was confident he would pull through, somehow, for her sake. She was wrong. If he knew anything about braiding hair, the knowledge was lost to his accident.

Her mother laughed heartily when she saw the girl seething in her room. “What happened to your hair?”

“I dummy messed it all up!” came the accusation.

“Hey, now. You should’ve expected this from Jake,” Zuri’s mother chastised.

Zuri grumbled. “I’ll know for next time.”

“I… don’t think I was good at braiding here before I lost my memories,” Jake said.


	19. Ocean's Deep (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 3 - Day 5**
> 
> **Prompt by patron:** Breaking curfew.

“Out for a midnight stroll, aren’t you?”

John’s voice boomed in the quiet stable, startling Matthew into jumping away from Skittle with a squeak. The spotted mare was already saddled and ready to be taken out.

“I thought the horses weren’t supposed to go out after curfew,” John said, brow quirking.

“I-I… wasn’t! I was just…” But Matthew stammered his words.

“Relax. I won’t tell anyone.”

John lifted a placating hand, which he then deposited on Skittle’s flank. Matthew watching distrustingly. “Why not?”

“Because I wanna tag along?” John said. “Can I?”

Matthew blinked, unsure, but then acquiesced. “Yeah… sure.”


	20. Ocean's Deep (SFW-ish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 3 - Day 6**
> 
> **Prompt by patron:** Pillow talk.

The heat against his back and pressure behind his loins were constant reminders of Johnny’s nearness. The air brushing against his shoulder sent frissons of pleasure skittering across his skin. Matthew basked in John’s heartbeat pulsing through the knot connecting them.

It was quiet, peaceful.

“That was…” John’s breath ruffled his hair, but no more was said.

“Bad?” Matthew said meekly, “Or good?”

“Definitely not bad!” John scoffed, nuzzling in the crook of his neck. “The way you just lost yourself at the end… and the sound of your voice… You were… beautiful.”

“You’re crazy.”

“Crazy about you, Matthew Curtis.”


	21. Pheromone Spell (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 3 - Day 7**
> 
> **Prompt by patron:** In the family nest.

"Come to mama."

Morgan held his hands to the pup who was all but willing. Oliver shrieked his displeasure while his brothers quickly crowded into Zach's lap.

"Come, Oli! Come!" Milo beckoned from Zach's side, but even that didn't soothe the wailing pup.

There simply wasn't enough of Zach to go around the familial nest, though the Alpha tried.

"Go with mommy," Zach said, pushing the pup along to his mate. Morgan reached for Oliver's hand, but the pup slapped his mother.

"No!"

"Don't hit!" Zach growled.

The Quads broke out in cries of terror and fled to their mother.


	22. Ocean's Deep (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 4 - Day 1**
> 
> **Prompt by patron:** Under the sheets.

Hot pleasure stirred John from sleep. It sucked on his cock with such eagerness. His body undulated despite the heaviness clutching him, and a low moan rumbled in his chest.  _ “Hnnngh… god, fuck… Uuuuuuhhhh… yeah…” _

His eyelids fluttered, letting him look at the blanket seeming to breathe over him. And then it sank and wet heat around his cock swallowed him.

_ “O-oooh! Ffffuck! Matt—god!” _

“Hmm! Yeah? Everything okay?” Matthew’s voice came breathless.

It all stopped before he could come, the hump under the blanket rising, and John almost howled. He pushed the Omega’s head down. “God, don’t fucking stop!”


	23. Arabian Thieves (NSFW-ish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 4 - Day 2**
> 
> **Prompt by patron:** Tan lines.

Akeem undressed to reveal his tan. Protected by his clothes, he retained his golden shade, but every fibre of flesh touched by the sun was baked to a dark caramel.

Sokari licked his lips, captivated by the sight. Akeem’s bushy tail hid the tan line of his thighs.

“I swear, if that stupid mutt—ack!” Akeem squeaked when Sokari yanked his tail and sharp canines clamped into his left ham, followed by the warm lick of a rough tongue.

“Sorry…”

Another bite.

“What the hell!?” Akeem growled.

“I can’t help it.”

And Sokari kept biting, a little harder each time.


	24. Original (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 4 - Day 3**
> 
> **Prompt by patron:** To-Do list.

_ Get the booze. Check. _

_ Get stuff for the booze. Check. _

_ Call a catering service. _ This, Milo had yet to do and he dreaded that phone call already. He knew what price range to expect for a party of thirty. If he could, he would’ve had Aiden deal with this, but his Omega was already overwhelmed with finals.

“Come on, Milo,” he said to himself. “You’re a big boy.”

He perused his options online before settling and the most convenient. Inexpensive. Quick. Convenient. Perfect. He booked it. And then he added another item to his to-do list:

_ Fuck Aiden’s brains out. _


	25. Original (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 4 - Day 4**
> 
> **Prompt by patron:** A bad hangover.

It was dark, and yet too bright still for Milo’s sensitive eyes. He made to rise, but vertigo and nausea afflicted him, and he let out a gargled moan. He searched the bed beside him, finding it empty, and opened his eyes.

“Aiden?”

The door opened, light flooding in, and Milo hissed at it. Aiden entered with water and two pills.

“Hey, baby,” Aiden said, sugar-sweet. “How you feeling?”

“Like a train wreck.”

Aiden helped him take the medicine, but a gurgle warned them. Aiden swiped a bucket just in time for Milo to lean over it and throw up...


	26. Original (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Week 4 - Day 5**
> 
> **Prompt by patron:** A little prayer.

“Oli—ah! There you are!”

At the sound of Richard’s voice, Benton rose to his feet and dusted the dirt from his cassock where he’d been kneeling. He smiled politely and nodded in acknowledgement of the Alpha.

“Where else would I be?” he asked.

“Well, I—uh…” Richard stammered when he saw the stone.  _ Father Benton’s wife. _

Noticing the downfall of Richard’s eyes, Benton led the way back down the little path to the church. “I was sparing a few prayers for my wife. I think she would be happy to see how far you’ve come.”

“Yeah? I hope so…”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked what you read, leave a kudos and a little comment. It truly does make me happy to read all of them, and I think we need all the good feels for 2021. :D
> 
> If you would like to know more about the upcoming works, feel free to follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DLManoir). I also have a discord server where you can chat with me: [join here](https://discord.gg/8WqB2VD54c). If you're looking for a place full of welcoming, horny people, with ample pictures of pets and food, then this server's the best place to be.


End file.
